User blog:Goopking/Needleman (PSASBR-Style)
Needleman is the unofficial mascot of the St. Abraham series and is a custom playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Pepsiman. Biography ............................. Needleman is literally the stuff of nightmares. The physical manifestation of one man's fear of needles, Needleman's job is to teach the unworthy a lesson they won't soon forget. His silent, ever staring facade makes it all the more horrifying as he slowly trudges towards you. He's never seen without his Lancer, a 6-foot jousting lance that makes impaling sinners as easy as 1-2-3. THE LEGACY OF NEEDLEMAN: *''St. Abraham'' Arcade Opening The story opens with an empty hallway. Suddenly, a woman bolts around the corner, being chased by the ever-slow Needleman. The woman runs into a portal to the Dark Hospital that opens, prompting Needleman to follow. Rival Name: Tiny Tank Reason: Tiny Tank begins taunting Needleman by cracking jokes and swearing at him. Needleman, being a demonic punisher sent to punish sinners, doesn't take kindly to Tiny Tank's swearing, which he considers a sin. Connection: Both are only featured in one game. Ending Needleman corners the woman in the Dark Hospital. She throws a box at him, but he shrugs it off. He attempts to stab her, but she evades and runs away. Needleman then uses Polygon Man's power to "put her on pause". We then see her point of view as Needleman slowly walks towards her. Gameplay Needleman is the slowest character in the game, other than Big Daddy. He is exclusively melee, which further complicates things for him. By using the Circle Button, he can summon monster to assist him, similar to Fat Princess. Moveset (S=Square, C=Circle, T=Triangle, X=Cross) Square Moves *Mace Swipe-S,S,S *Batter Up!-S Side *Mace Uppercut-S Up *Mace Slam-S Down *Air Mace Swipe-S,S *Air Batter Up!-S Side *Air Mace Uppercut-S Up *Air Mace Slam-S Down Triangle Moves *Lancer Swing-T *Lancer Charge-T Side *Helmet Headbutt-T Up *Lancer Planter-T Down *Lancer Spin-T *Air Lancer Charge-T Side *Air Helmet Headbutt-T Up *Lancer Drop-T Down Circle Moves *The Hungry One-C *Dangler Crossing-C Side *Rising Martyr-C Up *Wrath of the Wraith-C Down *Air Hungry One-C *Air Dangler Crossing-C Side *Air Rising Martyr-C Up *Air Wrath of the Wraith-C Down Throws *Lancer Slingshot-Side *Martyr Tetherball-Up *Impale-Down Trigger Moves *Item Pickup-R1 *Block-L1 *Evade-L1 Side Super Moves *Super Level 1: Charging SmileBeast- -The SmileBeast appears and charges forward, only to trip on an unseen object and slam into the ground, killing anyone he crushes. It's fast, but it has a bit of start-up. *Super Level 2: Mad Daddy Unleashed- -Needleman summons the invisible monster known as the Mad Daddy. All of its attacks kill, but it's invisible, making it hard to evade. However, the Mad Daddy also moves slowly. *Super Level 3: Brivega's Awakening- -Needleman summons the cult god Brivega, who takes up residence in the background. A cursor appears onscreen. All attacks now cause Needleman to exhale a cloud of noxious smoke at the target. Any opponent who remains within the cloud for around 1.5 seconds is killed. Taunts *'This Earth Is You' - Needleman brandishes his Lancer and stabs it into the floor. *'Bad Boss' - A Cancer appears and Needleman stabs it in the back. *'Disturbance' - Needleman holds his helmet as if he has a headache while tightly clutching his chest. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Bring It' - Needlemans turns around to face the camera and glares at it. *'Afraid of Needles' - Needleman pulls his Lancer out of the ground and gets ready. *'Dark Obsession' - Needleman steps out of a blood red portal. *'Death from Afar' - Needleman stands still, far away, out in the distance. Winning Screen *'Amen, Brivega' - Needleman gets down on one knee and makes a motion that resembles praying. *'You Have Been Punished' - Needleman hoists his Lancer on his shoulder. *'Losing Sanity' - Needleman stands perfectly still as the camera gets all staticy. *'Join Us' - Needleman steps backwards into a portal while making a "Come over here" motion with his finger Losing Screen *Needleman slowly disentegrates into a cloud of rusty, red specks of metal and blood. Costumes Punisher His default appearance *Dark Red Suit *Dark Purple Suit *White Suit Children's Toy The Needleman doll found in the nursery of St. Abraham *Pink Suit *Yellow Suit *Green Suit Cult Leader Allister Mayston, the leader of The Hallowed *White Robe *Blue Robe *Black Robe Minion *SmileBeast Category:Blog posts